


i'll sing to you every night if it will take the pain away

by casualmarches



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, kind of a hopeful ending? idk u can decide on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: patrick is scared, but pete makes it better.





	i'll sing to you every night if it will take the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> projecting your issues is not the best coping skill but i'm gonna do it anyways

patrick is afraid.

patrick is afraid of a lot of things. he's afraid of loud voices, of raised hands, of slammed doors, of sudden movements, of everything and everyone.

he is afraid. things are always, always out to get him. he has to constantly be on alert, don't you see? he needs to listen to every creak of the floorboard, every gust of wind rattling his bedroom window, just in case it's the warning sign of a storm. it could be Him going to tear apart the house brick by brick, memory by memory. so he listens. to every. little. thing.

he is afraid of pete.

wait, no, back up. he's afraid of what they have. it's new and foreign and strange but - but _good,_ and he doesn't know what to think about that. good things don't come for people like him. good things are used to manipulate him, given and taken away in a heartbeat.

he's waiting for the day pete wakes up and realizes how useless patrick is, how exhausting it is to take care of something you can't fix. but he hasn't. he still gives patrick kisses, still holds his hand, still lets him fall apart during the worst moments and slowly puts him back together again. pete is the best of things put into one, and he's not perfect, no, but he's the closest it gets.

his smile could light up the world.

patrick's cheek, red and stinging, is pressed against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. he breathes in, in, in, like he can't get enough air, holding it until he's forced to release it. it hurts in a way that's familiar.

 _he_ had been mad again, over something that patrick can't even remember. he had screamed for ages, and eventually, he snapped like a rubber band shot across the room, slapping patrick so hard he hit the wall behind him.

the funny thing is the physical part is not what hurts the most.

it's the words, cutting him deeper than any wound. the words flung like acid, clinging to his skin and burning him raw. bruises fade but anxiety wraps around his frame and whispers to him in the silence, taunting and mocking and loud.

_worthless, worthless, worthless. you're a fucking idiot, you can't do anything right. you will never mean something, never be important. just die, that's what everyone wants, right?_

but pete goes against that. he reminds patrick at every opportunity that he's amazing, and smart, and talented. he takes his face in his hands and tells him that his brain is lying to him, that he's so much more than what adults who should know better say.

it's like a game of tug of war. pete on one side, with his kindness and assurances, and his father on the other, with his curses, violence, and venom. and patrick? patrick is in the middle, unsure of where to go, sinking slowly into the ground.

patrick is scared, but pete makes it better.


End file.
